Please Remember Me
by EpicCj
Summary: He looks the same but only taller, but he's still tiny compared to you. It's always been that way. Ever since second grade. You can't believe he's back. ((I suck at summaries and I'm a sucker to humanstuck and highschool aus.))
1. Chapter 1

Her nickname maybe Candy, but that sure as hell doesn't mean she's sweet. Her real name was Candace Peixes and she was basically the queen of the high school, even though she was just a junior. Impressive right? Just today Candy tripped another girl in the hallway because she was wearing the same cardigan she was and told you that she probably stole it because there was no way she could afford it. It's not like you are the type of guy who supports stuff like that, no, you just know that going against Candy is one of the the worst possible things to do.

"So Orion, want to know what I heard this morning?" Candy leans on your desk which allows her long curly brown hair to cover the book you was reading.

"Not really but you're probably goin' ta tell me anyways." You sigh. She smirks down at you.

"You're damn right now listen up. Apparently, there's some new kid coming, in our grade in everything."

"Who?"

"That's what I want to know." Candy huffs and hops onto the desk to just shake your head. This is classic Candy; she believes the new kid will be a threat to her, but then again that's what she believes with everyone.

"Well I believe with no doubt that you'll figure it out at some point." You pick up her hair and throw it off the desk and attempt to read your book again, but even that deems to be a difficult task when she snatched the book from your hands and snaps it shut.

"Ori aren't you at least curious?" You glare up at her and sigh again, more rushed this time.

"One, I told you to stop callin' me that and two, not at all. Whoever the hell decides to enroll themselves in this place of misery, then boo hoo for them."

Candy rolls her marron almost dark pink eyes at you and tosses your book on the desk as the teacher comes into the classroom and begins her lecture. At lunchtime, Candy quickly snatches you and drags you into the already crowded cafeteria, pushing you down next to Graydon Makara who already had his messy black hair tied back and digging into his cheesesteak like a lion eating a gazelle. It is terrifying, both the way he was eating and just Graydon in general.

"Wait here for a second Ori, I have to go talk to some people." Candy tells you before walking quickly away and leaving you with the psycho. You hold your breath because you can feel those bloodshot eyes on you.

"Hey motherfucker, know any good jokes?" He asks you. You don't look at him because what kind of fucking question is that?

"No."

"That's a shame." He says before devouring the rest of his cheesesteak. You watch on in horror before Candy saves you by returning.

"Come on Orion, let's go get lunch." She grabs you by the collar of your shirt and drags you to where students go buy lunch.

"Why the fuck did you leave me with him?" You hiss at her as she calmly smacks her gum.

"Graydon isn't terrible, he's really fun to hang around most of the time."

"Fun? He's fuckin' crazy Candace and you just leave me with him!" You both almost run over some kid who dropped their money all of the floor, but you're too annoyed to notice. She looks at you and narrows her eyes.

"Be quiet you're beginning to annoy me," Candace pays for her food and waits for you to pay for yours. "I have some new info on the new kid, apparently it's a boy."

"It?"

"Yes it," She snaps. "And from what I heard he's lived here before."

"Oh really."

"Yes really! And everybody already fucking adores him!" Candy's eye twitches which means she getting really pissed so you need to tread lightly.

"Candy you're stressing over nothing, people are just in a fuss because he's new. It'll end tomorrow just watch." You pat her shoulder and she snorts at you which was very unattractive.

"You better be right."

Candy quickly glanced over to a different table a few feet away from you two and smirks, and she doesn't hesitate to go skip over giving you a quick "Follow me," as she went. You stomach is starting to hurt from the lack of food.

"Candy come on. No more cafeteria adventures." You call to her.

"Oh please Orion, the food isn't even that great, you'll live." Candy made it to her destination, her fuchsia lips still curled into a smirk. She placed her tray quickly on the table before throwing her arm around that Captor kid, which you in fact despise. He's sitting with Disanna Lejion who is called the cat girl, and some Hispanic boy you don't remember seeing.

"Hey Tsy~I haven't see you all day. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

"That could be it." Tsymon rolls his eyes and takes a sip from his Fanta, giving you a look which you don't hesitate to return.

Candy fake pouts.

"Tsy you're so cruel to me while I'm so nice and generous to you." Tsymon scoffs.

"Nice? Generous? You? Right because that makes a load of sense."

"Aw Tsy, I didn't know you had a girlfriend! Why didn't you tell me!" The Hispanic boy snickers. You think you've seen him before, but you can't seem to remember where.

"S.L, shut the fuck up she's not my girlfriend. I would never climb aboard that destined train wreck."

You're not really paying attention to what anyone's saying anymore because, who is that kid. You know you've seen him, it's on the tip of your tongue. It isn't until you're being jerked away you snap back into reality.

"Come on Orion, if Tsymon doesn't want to be nice then I'm not wasting me time!" Candy growls and picks up her tray.

"Wait, Orion?" The hispanic boys says slowly. You stop and squint down at him. He stands and smiles.

"Orion it's me, Silas!" Silas? You've heard that name. Then it hits you.

"Silas," You repeat. It's him. Silas Vantas who moved away in second grade. He looks the same but only taller, but he's still tiny compared to you. It's always been that way. Silas comes around the table and stands in front of you still smiling a mile a minute.

"Look at you, you changed so much!"

"And you haven't changed at all. Still small as ever." He smacks you in the arm with a laugh.

"Hold the goddamn phone," Candace pushes him away from you and looks him up and down. "Who the fuck are you?"

"You don't remember Candace? I was here in second grade, then moved away?" Candace narrows her eyes.

"You're that little mexican boy."

"He isn't mexican," Disanna pipes in, "Silas is Dominican."

"Same difference." Candy snaps at her and crosses her arms over her chest. She turns her attention back to Silas and scowls.

"Why are you back."

"My Mom got transferred back here as a Head Doctor at the birthing facility."

"So she got a promotion." You ask. Silas turns to you and nods.

"Yep! Mom's boss believed her work was extraordinarily perfect." Candy snatches up your wrist, her scowl still plastered on her face.

"Good for her, now come on Orion we have much more important things to discuss." She drags you away quickly and you almost drop you tray in the rush.

She pushes you toward your regular table by the windows. When you sat down, it's seemed that Graydon had found himself another cheesesteak. Goody.

"Why of all people did it have to be him?" Candace growls while puncturing her juice with a straw.

"There a problem?" You ask her half interested. You really want to go back and talk to your old friend rather than listen to Peixes complain.

She slams her fist on the table which makes the table shake. You take a drink from your peach tea and hold back a sigh..

"Of course there's a problem! Vantas is back!"

"Oh right."

"He's always been after me, ever since we met. I just think it's because I'm loaded and he's not, and not to mention the mouth he's got on him. You remember all he did before he left was talk."

"Candace that is ridiculous, it's just how Silas is."

"If he's got a mouth on him then he's bound to talk." Graydon chimes in out of nowhere.

"No shit Sherlock, I'm so surprised that even in your stoned state you could comprehend that ." Candace grumbled. He shrugs at her and goes back to eating. She stands and brushes off her skirt.

"I've got my eyes on that boy. He better learn the rules around quick before he gets in serious trouble."

Candace turns on her heel and struts away, leaving you with Graydon once again. You don't even care right now, you're more concerned over Silas. You know Candace. She's a dangerous girl, and not to be taken lightly. It's not until you feel someone nudging your arm that snack back into reality.

Graydon looks at you with half lidded eyes.

"You gonna eat that?" You look down to see that you haven't even touched your sandwich. You push it toward him.

"No you can have it." He doesn't hesitate to charm it in his mouth, and you don't hesitate to move away from him either.


	2. Chapter 2

Study hall is probably the only time in school that you actually have time to yourself. The rest is spent either sitting through lectures about the different topics the district throws at you or paying attention to Candace. Both are exhausting to keep up with and seem to always acquire constant attention or you might miss something. You lean back into your chair and sigh, you finally completed just about every assignment the teachers gave you with about a half hour to spare. Might as well go to the library to waste time. You pack up your things and ask the study hall teacher to go to the library which of course is a yes. Once you're there, you sign in and begin roaming through the shelves for something to read. It wasn't until you hit the history section that you find something interesting. It's not a book, it's a person; a small person trying to reach a book on a higher shelf.

"Need any help shorty?" You say with a snicker. He looks to you and tries to hide a grin.

"Shut up it's not funny." You move toward him and place you hands on your hips, looking at the top shelf with ease.

"What are you trying to get Silas?" He points on his tiptoe.

"It's the red binded one."

"This one?"

"Yeah." You pull down an old thick book and look it over before handing it to him.

"Si, this book looks like it's been through hell and back." He only smiles down at his new possession, almost looking like a child with a new toy.

"It's just old," Silas dismisses, running his hands over the spine. "But that doesn't mean the information lost any of its value."

"Even though it looks like it'll fall apart at any second?" Silas arches an eyebrow at you.

"Stop insulting the book asshole." You laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize my remarks were aging it ten times faster." The hidden grin on Silas' face finally breaks and you grin back.

"You haven't changed Orion."

"And you haven't grown." Silas punches your arm again.

"Did you come in here for something or to insult my height?"

"No I finished all my work and need something to do." Silas laughs.

"So you come in here to pick on me? Orion I thought we were friends."

"I wouldn't say picking on you, more like making observations." You smirk. Silas shifts his book in his hands and moves over to sit on the floor.

"Will you sit with me? If you need something to do I think catching up with each other seems like a pretty good idea. You shrug of your backpack and slide down the wall to sit next to your friend.

"Why on the floor though?" You ask slightly getting irked with the thought of the dirty floor ruining your new jeans.

"Because I'm to lazy to go find a proper place to sit," Silas shifts to look at you with the goofiest smile on his face. "Now tell me what I missed all these years."

You tell him a little about you first, your family, friends, and school life. Then you go on to talk about the classmates you had back when you were younger; how some changed and some are different. After he tells you about his life after he moved, talking about his beloved mother and her job and his old high school and the friends he made there. The two of you talk until the bell rings. After he leaves you feel really reminiscent and happy. Your friend has returned and he's still the same short, goofy, and strong willed Silas Vantas he was when you two were little. The only difference being he talks a lot more than he did but you can get used to it. You think.

You go to your locker to go switch out some things for your next class when two girls come over to go to their own.

"He's a really sweet guy even though he's clumsy." A girl standing next to your locker says to her friend. You're not the one for gossip but these girls are talking loud so it's impossible to not hear them. The friend giggled and swung her locker door open.

"You should have seen him back in elementary school. But his cuteness makes up for it." You roll your eyes and shove another textbook into your backpack. They're probably fangirling over one of your teammates on the football team.

"All the teacher absolutely adore Silas, and he's only been here for one day!" You hear one of the girls say. You slow your movements for a second. So it's Silas they're talking about. You're not very surprised considering how fast word travels i the school. Everyone has to know him by now.

"Well no duh, just look at him. I don't think it's possible to hate him." _Guess they haven't been around The Queen lately._ You shake your head slightly and stick a Powerade bottle into your bag as well. You feel a tap on your shoulder to see Darnell Zahhak behind you staring at the ground.

"What." He pushes his bangs behind his ear.

"She wants to see you." He says quietly.

"Who?"

"Candace."

"What does she want now?" You say with a tired sigh. Darnell shrugs his shoulders and shifts his eyes to look at you.

"She didn't say but she said to hurry." You close your locker and swing your bookbag's strap over your shoulder.

"Where is she." He turns around and starts walking away with a simple "Follow me please." And you do. He takes you upstairs and towards the language hallway where you see a large group of kids gathered. You push through them to see Candace hovering in front of a girl who is cowering against the wall.

"You want to repeat that?" She hisses. The girl quickly shakes her head and says no repeatedly. You step forward and place a hand on Candy's shoulder.

"What's goin' on?" You ask. Candy turns to you with a scowl set on her face. She violently shrugs off your hand and points to the girl by the wall.

"This tramp thinks she's better then me."

"What are you talkin' about?" Candace moves toward the girl, her heels clicking against the cold tiled floor. She grabs a fistfull of the girl's shirt and points again.

"This bitch," she begins, "Thinks she's better than me." Her teeth are clenched and her words linger in the completely silent hallway.

"She must have thought it would be so fucking funny to show me up in class by answering the teacher 'fore I could." Candace turns to the girl her face turning even colder. "You thought that was funny? Did you?"

"I-I-I swear I d-didn't! Honest Candace I-I-"

"I don't want to hear your bullshit! How dare you think you're better than me!" Candace snapped. "Apologize!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Candace laughs and grips the girl's shirt tighter until her knuckles turned white.

"I don't think the kids in the back could hear you sweetheart! Say it louder for them to hear." You see from your peripheral vision that some of the kids look away and other shift around.

"I'm s-sorry!" You take a deep breath, this girl is going to be destroyed you know it.

"Candace, I think she gets the point." You tell her calmly. She directs her glare towards you.

"No, she needs to know who's the boss in the school! And it seems everyone needs a reminder, now _louder_!"

"I'm sor-"

"What the hell is going on?!" You hear multiple gasps and everyone turns to see Silas and his two friends breaking through towards the middle.

"I'm sorry," Candace says with fake innocence. "But I don't believe this has anything to do with you." Silas scowls and quickly moves toward Candace and the girl and pulls her hand off the girl's shirt leaving both girls, the crowd, and you, all in shock. He kneels to the girl's height with a smile.

"Are you alright?" The girl only blinks at him, still obviously taken aback.

"Seems like your shirt's all wrinkled, I'm sorry about that. If I had an iron I would fix it myself."

"S.L that's weird as hell, you don't offer shit like that." Tsymon sighs from where he and Disanna stood in the middle. Silas turns to him with an unamused look.

"It is not Tsy, it's genuine politeness." He chastised. He turns back to the girl and smiles again.

"Here," He pulls out a folded piece of paper which he folded more into an origami flower. "You deserve a real flower but for now this it the best I can do." He takes the girl's hand and places the flower in it gently. Silas pulls the girl to her feet and you can now see she's visibly trembling. Candace moves in front of Silas and glares daggers at him.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?!" She screams. "You're new asshole, _don't_ get cocky!"

"Just because I'm new here, doesn't mean I don't have the sense to stand up for what is right." Silas glares back. You want to tell him to stop. To not challenge the Queen, you'll lose. Candace pushes him.

"You are digging a deep hole little boy, you're already on my bad side."

"I think I'll live Candace, I don't care for being on either one of your 'sides', it's obvious that we wouldn't be much of good friends anyway seeing how we treat others differently." Silas casually pushes his messy bangs out of his face and walks past the steaming Pieces towards the girl.

"I hope you're unharmed." He says. The girl nods her head, her eyes constantly darting between him and Candy.

"Good." The bell rings and the crowd immediately begins to disperse leaving Candace, you, Darnell, Silas, Tysmon, and Disanna.

"You are dead meat Roach," Candy growls through clenched teeth. "Normally I would be gracious to new kids but you're an acception." She flips her hair behind her and struts away quickly.

"Candace!" You call after her but she continues on her way. You hear someone burst out laughing behind you and you turn to see Disanna latched onto Silas laughing loudly as people walk pass in curiosity. Darnell looks at you with a confused expression, Tsymon is grinning, and Silas. He's just staring at you.

"Silas?" You ask cautiously.

"Why didn't you call your friend off that poor girl instead of just standing there?" Disanna stops laughing to look at you as well.

"What are you talking about?" Silas walks over to you his face pulled into almost an angry frown.

"Orion, Candace was walking all over that girl and you just stood there! How could you do that?" You put your hands on his shoulder and look him in the eyes.

"Because I know not to fuck with Candace Peixes. Silas she's dangerous, you don't mess with her."

"Dangerously annoying." You hear Tsymon say under his breath. You shoot him a glare. Silas jerks away from you.

"She is made up of nothing more than the attention people give her, and you're one of those people Orion!" All you can think of is how screwed he is if he doesn't wise up.

"I'm one of the people who actually know the rules of the place before speakin' up outta nowhere." Silas glares daggers at you.

"If I hadn't have spoken up, Candace would have continued to harass that girl for no reason only because she's full of herself!" He yells to you. You see the fury raging through his eyes.

"Si, you don't school is different than your old one-"

"Yeah you're right," Silas moves away from you. "Because back at my old school, there weren't many people like you." He swiftly turned around and walked away, his friends following right behind him. You stare at his retreating form not knowing what you were suppose to do now. The two of you were just buddy buddy in the library and now he practically hates you. Just great. You feel a tap on your shoulder and Darnell is looking at you through his glasses.

"Are you alright?" He asks. You shrug and shift your bookbag.

"I don't know."

"Well we better go before class starts or we'll be late." Darnell nudges you toward where Candace had stormed off to earlier.

"Yeah." Was all you managed to say as your head continued to buzz over the events of what just happened.

((A\\\N: i apologize for spelling))


End file.
